


False Hope

by auronlu



Category: FFX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disturbing drabble I wrote to answer a challenge prompt from muggy_mountain: "Yunalesca/Auron"</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Hope

"My lord..." Auron's eye was weeping blood.

So this was death. At least Braska was here in answer to his heart's anguished prayer. Pain, strength and anger began to ebb, and the dazed warrior felt the illusion of life's return. Soothing hands stroked his broken body. _I am dreaming,_ he thought, arching himself into his beloved liege with a tender cry.

Released and spent, Auron abruptly crashed into his body and a sea of pain. Even the slight weight of the figure straddling him was agony.

Touching his forehead, Yunalesca smiled right through him. "Ah, Zaon. I've missed you so."


End file.
